The Hearts of two Keyblade Masters
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: The Land of Darkness is a place no person should go, but in order to see the love of his life once more Naruto must go their, even if it was against his own will. what will happen in the darkness and will he be able to get back to the realm of light with the one he loves? read and find out! this story takes place durring kingdom hearts 1 and moves onwards! Naruto/Aqua pairing


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts!**

Falling… it's very cold and I feel weightless… so cold, so very cold. Falling… to what I believe will be my death. How I got into this situation is a mystery to even me. I have seen many things in my short life… before I descended into this darkness… into this void. I watched the love of my life jump through a portal in order to save our friend Terra from the void… there was nothing I could do to stop her. I fought many more battles after that but yet here I am descending into the same void that my beloved Aqua did.

It has been two years since that fateful day that I realized she was gone and I will most likely never see her again. I will never see her beautiful face, her lovely hair, and that smile… yes that smile that always made me feel like pudding. That I could melt right into her arms and we would never separate.

I feel the darkness closing in and I hope that somehow, someway, I can be set free from this life and join my friends in the next.

My eyes shot open due to the fact that I can feel Aqua's life force… I can feel it. I can hear her voice as she reminisces.

"It's been so long… I'm forgotten how to smile. There's always a way…" I heard her say.

My body landed behind her "Yes…" Aqua spun around and her eyes widened in shock "Yes, there is always a way…"

She starred at me for what seemed like forever "N-Naruto… is… is it really you? Are you really here… with me?" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded "Yes… it has been two years… two very long years without you. But it seems that just you fell through a portal into this void… the same has happened to me. But it only happened after I retrieved something in a world where people could do amazing things… if I remember correctly they called it Alchemy (Full Metal Alchemist! That is the only anime world that will be introduced into this story and since Naruto already visited it… it will not be visited again!)." I told her

Aqua looked at me curiously "What did you retrieve?" she asked as I snapped my fingers and armor appeared "MY ARMOR!" she yelled.

I nodded "Yea I found being moved into a lab where they were going to experiment on it. After I got it one of those damn scientists slashed my eye but it mutated it (Ultimate eye!) instead of destroying it. Does it make me look like a freak?" I asked.

Aqua looked at the eye "Nah, you look fine in my opinion, but then again I couldn't care less about how you look because I will always love you just the same." She told me as she walked up to me.

"…Aqua…" I started but was silenced with a kiss.

When we broke our lip lock she just hugged me tight with tears in her eyes "I thought I would never see you again!"

I just held her and rubbed her back "It's ok, I'm here now and that's what matters… come, let's talk." I said as she let go of me and we walked along the path until we came to a beach (the dude in the cloak isn't there for reasons that will be explained soon! I will say with manly pride that I cried at the end of Aqua's storyline and the whole secret ending with aqua… she is my favorite character out of all the Kingdom Hearts games!).

We spent what seemed like hours but in reality was years of just talking, hanging out, and… the eventual love making. I even brought out a certain star shaped fruit that she talked about the night before the Mark of Mastery exam… the last night that the four apprentices were together as a group of friends. (I'm going with the idea that when in the realm of darkness life cannot be created so… no babies…yet…) we were resting from a spar that we recently finished and were about to cuddle, well that is until the voice that I was waiting to hear from spoke up **"Naruto… the portal is ready for both of you to return to realm of light."** The voice announced as I smiled and Aqua practically jumped out of her skin.

Aqua looked around until she saw a spectral Nine Tailed Fox. I chuckled lightly "Aqua… I would like you to meet my friend and partner, Kurama. He has been with me since the day I was born. We cannot exist without the other. If one of us dies then so does the other. Come… let's go… we can get out of here together we can go back to the realm of light and see how the worlds have changed since we disappeared from their realm." I told her as I held out my hand.

She took my hand and nodded "Kurama… open the portal and let's get out of here." I told my lifelong friend as a red portal opened. Aqua and I brought out our respective Keyblade's (Aqua has stormfall while Naruto has two Keyblade's known as Lunar Eclipse and a Keyblade known as Solar Eclipse (look it up on Google images since to my knowledge it is not an actual Keyblade. I wanted Lunar Eclipse to have a counterpart like the duel Keyblade's Oathkeeper and Oblivion!)) and threw them up into the air as they turned into our mode of transportation and we activated out armor (Aqua's is still the her glider looking thing, while Naruto's Armor is Terra's except the color is gold and silver. His transportation is Terra's Hover Bike, or whatever it is called, in gold and silver as well!). then… through the portal we went.


End file.
